


The Serpent's Bad Girl

by Lalla527



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalla527/pseuds/Lalla527
Summary: Jughead now president of the serpents is disappointed when a night with betty goes south because she had to cancell and they really did need time to reconnect between her job and his now presidency their time together is limited.Jughead walks into the whyte worm for a whiskey and then to do some work in his office only to find a big surprise in his office.





	The Serpent's Bad Girl

Jughead Pov  
I get into the Whyte Worm giving the other serpents a nod as I walk by and a few pat my shoulder as I come in. I go to the bar first before going upstairs because I can use a glass of whiskey perhaps the whole bottle, I give Toni a nod and she walks over to me “hey Juggie, your usual poison” she asks with a wink and I smirk “same as always” I said with a sigh and run my fingers through my hair, she pours my whiskey then gives me a smirk “what’s our president so broody about tonight” she asks and I grin “I’m always broody” I said stating the fact that it’s one thing that will never change I’m still just as broody and introverted as I always was in high school even once joining the Serpents and finding a community, a sense of family I still stayed broody and maybe being president now has made me more introverted but it’s because I’m always so busy between running the Whyte Worm which I now own and taking over for my dad as president just after high school because dear old dad still wasn’t out of Jail yet and his right hand man turned out to be a traitor which left me in rightful heritance of presidency because I’m serpent by blood.

I don’t hate it at all but it has it’s downfalls such as not seeing Betty as much as I’d like too because we both have busy schedules, she now has taken over the Riverdale Newspaper and I am here doing the president thing and running the Whyte Worm, it seems our schedules always clash one way or another. “Earth to Jughead” said a voice, Toni’s voice breaking me out of my thoughts “sorry what” I said as I take a drink of my whiskey feeling the burn “I said you’re not broody when a certain little blonde haired green eyed girl is around here, speaking of wasn’t Betty supposed to join you here tonight” she asks leaning over the counter, I give her a look “yeah it didn’t work out she got held up at the office” I tell her disappointedly, “maybe she’ll come by later” said Toni with a shrug then walks off to serve another serpent.

I grab the bottle of whiskey from behind the bar where she left it on the counter and she turns then I give her a mock cheers with the bottle and she just shakes her head turning the other way, I get off the stool just wanting to be alone in my office because I have some work to do anyway and maybe if I consume my time with something it will get my mind off this disappointing night of not seeing Betty. I give Toni one last nod as I head up the stairs which is my nod to keep an eye on things, I made Toni my vice president a few years ago and I have yet to regret the decision because she has been nothing but loyal to myself and the serpents even my dad said it was a good decision which is saying a lot since this used to be his job. If there is anything I did right at least I made FP Jones proud.

I head up the stairs and take the key for the door of my office out unlocking it but when I walk into the office boy do I get a surprise it’s Betty sitting on my desk in a very sexy tight short leather dress that zips down the middle, her breasts pushed up in it with her hair down and a leather jacket not just any jacket but my serpent jacket, I don’t wear it when I go to the northside but that’s the least on my mind, Betty is here in my office looking sinful as fuck in my leather jacket and this turns me on because it goes to show how much she’s embraced my serpent status. I look her up and down still speechless from all the leather and shortness of the dress, her sexy long legs and high heels “hi Juggie” she said sexily and I’m still staring with my jeans suddenly tightening at the sight of this I never knew seeing her in that jacket would make me so turned on but it does “you cancelled on me, yet here you are in my office, how’d you get in here” I ask finally realizing she doesn’t have a key and she smirks “Toni” said Betty, I walk towards her then lean over her glancing down at her breasts then slowly back into her pretty green eyes “Toni didn’t tell me you were here” I said as I put the bottle of whiskey on the desk “because I told her not too” said Betty biting her lip “Toni isn’t supposed to listen to you, she’s supposed to listen to me” I said in a growl not because I was angry but because looking at Betty like this is just so hot “but Juggie I just wanted to surprise you” said Betty with a sexy smirk.  
I smirk “oh I’m surprised, to see you like this, with very little clothing” I said hoarsely as I slide my hands up her thigh, her dress is so short it stops just under her ass “may ask you who gave you permission to wear my jacket and where did you get such a naughty little dress from” I ask her as I step in between her legs “Toni picked it out” she said and I grin “remind me thank her later” I said softly then she pulls me closer “and I didn’t know I need permission to wear this jacket, I figured it’d be a really sexy touch to this outfit” said Betty, oh she has no idea how sexy of a touch it is “you look fucking sinful, are trying to seduce me because if you are, it’s working” I tell her as I slide my hand in between her thighs giving her inner thigh a squeeze “as matter of fact yes I am, I figured we needed the time to reconnect and I always wanted to wear this very jacket while you fuck me hard on this very desk” said Betty which made my dick twitch from her dirty little mouth.

I trace her collar bone with my finger then slide my hand around the back of her neck and give her hair a pull making her look directly into my eyes our faces close “and I always thought Betty Cooper was a good girl” I said to her and she has this seductive look in her eyes, a lustful look which just turns me on even more “maybe I’m not” said Betty and I smirk “oh really show me how bad you are” I said in a growl as I slide the zipper of her dress down to find nothing underneath just her sexy naked body and I groan “is this being bad Juggie showing up here in just this dress and then putting on your jacket” she asks me, I smirk as I slide my hand down to her perfect tits rubbing my thumb across her nipple and then doing the same to the other, I chuckle “I want you on your knees princess” I growl in her ear “because that’s where bad girls belong on their knees” I growl and she sits up pushing me back then she lowers herself to her knees.

Betty looks up at me with those pretty green eyes while on her knees “now what are you going to do down there” I ask her challengingly and she unzips then unbuttons my pants pulling them down over my hips along with my boxers freeing my very hard cock then her mouth is on my cock, her warm wet mouth wrapping tight around my cock as she looks up at me while she works my cock with her hand and her mouth and I slide my hand into her hair holding it tightly as she sucks me off “fuck you look so fucking hot with my cock in your mouth, you like having my cock in your mouth naughty girl” I growl pulling her off my cock “yes Juggie I love it” she says sexily biting her lip “open that pretty little mouth again” I demand and she submits taking all of my cock to the back of her throat making me groan and tighten my grip on her hair.

I hold her hair as I fuck her mouth and I groan then I pull her up off her knees and sit her down on the edge of my desk then lean over her as she pushes back with legs spread for me then I lean over her and slide my hands up her thighs to her wet beautiful pussy and I slide my fingers teasingly down her wet slit earning a whimper, I tease her relentlessly wanting to make her into a quivering mess, “I’m going to make you beg for it” I growl in her ear as I thrust my fingers into her, fucking her with my fingers curling them to hit her sweet spot as she holds the edge of my desk, I feel her clench around my fingers and she yells out my name as she comes “I love it when you scream my name but I’m still not going to fuck you yet” I growl in her ear and she whimpers as I slow my pace fingering her and I rub her clit slowly bringing her higher again and I continue to do this making her come again, “oh my god Juggie please baby fuck me” she begs which makes me groan.

I smash my lips to hers in a heated kiss then I thrust right into her pussy, I fuck her hard on my desk slamming my hips into hers as I fuck her, “who’s bad girl are you” I growl in her ear as I fuck her and she moans “fucking answer me or I will stop right now” I growl as I thrust into her “who’s. bad.girl are.you” I ask saying each word with a thrust into her pussy “yours Juggie, I’m yours” she said “that’s my bad girl” I said as I kiss up her neck and grind into her pussy then I pick her up walking us over to the couch in my office and she is straddling me “ride my cock” I say and she grinds into my cock as I hold her hips and then I move her up and down on my cock, bouncing her on my cock “fuck you feel so good” I growl then my smash my lips to hers again swiping my tongue all around her mouth and pulling her hair as I meet her thrusts with my own from below her.  
“Are you gonna make me come Betts, huh, you want me to come inside you” I whisper in her ear and she moans then swirls her hips “shit” I mutter as she continues to ride me like that so I rub her clit knowing I’m close really close. “Come again on my cock” I growl as I rub her clit faster and I feel her pussy clench around my cock which makes me groan when I feel her tighten around me as she comes “Juggie want you to come inside my pussy so bad” she whispers in my ear and that was all it took to send me over the edge with a growl as I arch my hips up and fill her up with my come.


End file.
